


Something Real

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Post Season 6, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: A collection of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are some things I've been writing as I work on my (multiple) WIPs. I've been looking up writing prompts whenever I'm experiencing writer's block. Hope you enjoy!

**_\--- Post Season 6 ---_ **

 

“What’s this from?”

They were naked in his bed, Jeff splayed out on top of her. They’d just had sex, it was only early in the evening. One of those easy days when they were both home and couldn’t keep their hands off one another.

It happened a lot, most often when Annie would return from a work trip. They spent their time making up for the lost hours they weren’t together.

“What’s what?”

Jeff lifted her left arm, inspecting a raised pink scar, just beside the crook of her arm. “This.” He rubbed it gently with his thumb. He’d seen her naked countless times, worshiped her body like it was his only reason for living. He’d noticed it before. He just never asked.

Annie stretched out her arm, allowing him to indulge in his curiosity. Her right hand was scratching through his hair. She loved the way he was settled over her. “Broken glass. When I went through that plate glass door in high school.”

He didn’t look at her, he didn’t react all that much. He knew the story, he’d heard it multiple times, even. Instead, he removed his thumb and leaned in to press his lips, kissing the scar gently. It brought a tingle through her, but she let him press more kisses and nuzzle his nose.

“I never forget, you know,” he said with his lips against her skin. “I never forget what you went through.” It was then that he finally looked up at her, his chin resting just above her hip.

She only smiled faintly at him, her hand moving to massage his shoulder. He broke her gaze when he started pressing more kisses to her body. The crease above her hip, up her torso, to the space between her breasts.

His lips reached her neck and against her skin he mumbled, “It makes me love you more.”

She didn’t know what to say, how to put into words how much she loved him in that moment. So she pulled him up to her level, and hoped she could tell him with a kiss.

He pulled away before pecking her lips once more, and then dropped to her side, holding her against him until they both drifted into a light sleep.

 

* * *

 

**\--- _Season 3_ \---**

 

It was really late…or super early. She rolled over in bed to see her phone lighting up from her nightstand. She could have ignored it, but Annie couldn’t ignore her friends. What if it was an emergency?

She reached for her phone, squinting at the screen to find that it was Jeff calling her.

“Hello?”

“Annie…” his voice slurred, he sounded drunk.

She sighed. “Yes, Jeff?”

“What are you doing?”

“I was sleeping.”

“Whaaaat? Sleeping, why were you sleeping?”

“Because it’s 3 AM.”

Apparently, this information was funny to him and he started laughing. “Oh yeah, it is.”

“Where are you Jeff?”

“Home. I think. Yeah I’m home. Troy and Abed came over. They’re asleep on my floor.”

She rolled her eyes but was comforted by the fact that he wasn’t drinking by himself. “Sounds like you guys had quite the night.”

“I wished you were here. With us. I was thinkin’ about you.”

She flushed. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I dreamed of you last night.”

She should have just hung up, played it safe. There was no use in opening a can of worms. But something about his voice, about their tension filled relationship made her ask. “Really? What was I doing? In the dream.”

“You!” He began laughing again. “You were with me! And I was with you! And we were on the couch in the study room!” His words were slurred, and her heart sped up. “And you were laughing and…and you looked so pretty! You always look so pretty.”

“Jeff…”

“And then I woke up and I was sad.”

“You were sad?”

“Yeah. I liked the dream.” His voice seemed softer.

She closed her eyes, sighing. “Jeff, I think you should go to bed now.”

He remained silent for a moment. “Yeah…”

“Goodnight. Hope the hangover isn’t too bad in the morning. Drink some water.”

He laughed in a quick breath.  “Night, Annie.”

When she ended the call, she rolled over in bed knowing she’d have another restless night’s sleep because of Jeff Winger.

 

* * *

 

 

**\--- _Post Season 6_ \---**

 

Much to her reluctance, Annie was advised to get her tonsils removed. It was necessary and for the best, but after the surgery was completed, she was out of it. She wasn’t loopy or saying absurd things, or anything of that nature. Just aggressively tired. After waiting for the procedure to be completed at the doctor’s office, Jeff was instructed to give her medication at the prescribed times, feed her liquids and light meals, and to let her sleep.

He took her back to her place because he figured she’d be more comfortable in her own bed, despite the high thread count of his own bedsheets. Britta was working most of the night, so he figured she wouldn’t be much help. He’d just tough it out and sleep on their futon that night.

She was cute on the drive home, all dazed with flushed cheeks. He tried talking to fill the silence but he could tell that it was taking a lot of energy to pay attention, so he let her relax and close her eyes instead.

He practically carried her up the stairs to her apartment, and when he eventually got her in bed she curled up under the covers. He tucked her in and fluffed her pillows all while her eyes were closed. He thought she was sleeping until he heard her mumble a soft thank you against the cotton of the pillow.

He smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear. “You’re welcome.” Quietly, while he knew she was still awake, he said, “I have to run to the pharmacy to pick up your prescription. Are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?”

With the little energy she had, she tugged at his wrist. “Kiss?”

He let out a quiet chuckle and complied, leaning down to peck her lips. When he pulled away, she hummed contently, ready to sleep. He straightened the sheets around her once more before going on his way.

 

* * *

 

**\--- _S5/_ _Basic Sandwich_  ---**

 

He sat at the study table alone. He thought everyone had gone home which was why he was startled when she came into the room, taking her usual seat.

“I thought you left,” he mumbled, only glancing at her.

“I was about to but…I saw you sitting in here. Alone.”

“Just…thinking. Weird day, huh?”

“Very.”

Silence stretched between the two and he hated it, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. It felt awkward, wrong. After everything that had happened. He wasn’t thinking when he did it. All rational thinking left the moment he learned that Greendale was sold to Subway.

She was obviously getting tired of the silence as well, so she huffed out a long sigh and looked at the ceiling.

“Can I ask you something?” She finally said.

He shrugged, staring at nothing, “Sure.”

“Do you love her?”

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes tight. “Look—”

“Just answer the question, Jeff. Do you love her?”

“Yes.”

She nodded, mostly to herself.

“Britta, look, I’m—”

“No, no. You don’t have to explain yourself.” She didn’t sound mad or angry. Just tired. “I saw the way you looked at her. It’s pretty damn obvious, Jeff.”

He swallowed, feeling the knot in his chest grow tighter. He was an asshole. But he needed her to know it was never her fault. “I never meant to hurt you, and I’m sorry if this… did.”

She laughed sadly, “I shouldn’t have agreed to marry you. It was stupid. We were being stupid.”

“I’m still sorry.” He didn’t think he’d ever been so gracious with her. But he knew he fucked up.

She stood, beginning to leave. On her way out, she paused with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Just figure out your shit with Annie so we can all move on.”

He listened as her heeled boots faintly disappeared out of the library.

 

* * *

 

**\--- _S2/Asian Population Studies_ \---**

 

Just an hour ago, she was yelling at him in the men’s bathroom. But now, he was in her apartment as she clawed at his damp shirt, pressing him against the wall. He tasted her lips, her neck, nibbled at her ear. It was all happening so fast, he didn’t think they’d ever kissed one another like this before. Full of anger and regret.

He growled as her mouth found his again, and she managed to undo most of the buttons on his shirt. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, crawling over her with an urgency he hadn’t ever felt.

He wanted her and she knew it but all he did was _deny, deny, deny_. It was what he knew best, but now…now she was sighing into his mouth and making high pitched moans and he couldn’t hold back.

He knew it was wrong, it was so wrong. Because he shouldn’t have been jealous and he shouldn’t have ruined her thing with Rich. But he was and he did, and he ran through the damn rain to tell her how much he wanted her.

And then this happened.

He continued to ravage her mouth, bite the skin of her neck, suck on her pulse. Her hands skidded against the wet skin under his shirt and pulled him closer. He rutted against her, his jeans rough against her tight skirt.

He gained a moment of clarity when she pushed him back to remove her sweater. He needed to end this. He needed to climb off her and go home. Forget it ever happened. She thought she wanted him? Well, he’d make sure she didn’t.

 But she knew what he was thinking. She read his expression and wasn’t having it.

She pulled him in for another kiss, pressing her chest and entire body against his. “Don’t go. Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go,” she said against his lips. “I want you. I want…”

He silenced her with another kiss, biting at her lip. “I’m not good for you,” he whispered into her mouth. “I’ll break you.”

Her hands found the button of his jeans, pushing them down his hips. He didn’t think she heard him, but as she put her hands around him she said, “You could never.”

He let out a distressed breath at the feel of her hands, realizing that he was once again losing this particular battle.

So he let himself get lost in her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles. Smut and fluff ahead.

\--- _Post Season 6_ \---

 

She was feeling lonely. And she missed him immensely. Given that they only had one week together before she had to leave, there was never enough time to just _be_ together. Of course there was the kiss, and then some conversations, and then the conversation that led to admitted feelings and then sex in his bed. And it was wonderful and overwhelming and she never realized how deeply she wanted him.

Their relationship was based on a connection that went beyond physical. She would argue that it was never about that, because they fell in love with each other before sex was ever on the table, when all that was between them was two kisses and unsaid feelings.

But now, they were together and she missed him and she felt like they deserved to indulge in the physical aspects of this new chapter in their lives…Did she mention that she also really missed him?

Which is why after three weeks of being away, she decided to try something new. She took a deep breath, standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom wearing nothing but Jeff’s t-shirt. With her phone in hand, she crawled onto the bed and called him.

It was late, especially for her, but she knew he wasn’t sleeping yet. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey,” she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Hi.”

“I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I haven’t heard from you since this morning. I was getting worried.” He was teasing her, but she knew there was truth in his words.

“I had a busy day. And then I went to dinner with some people from work.”

“That sounds nice. It’s good to know you’re still having fun while you take over the world.”

She laughed. “What about you, what did you do today?”

“I just got back from drinks with Britta, Craig, and Frankie.”

“Aw! I miss them.”

He chuckled, “They were asking about you.”

“I’ll have to give them each a call this weekend.”

“They’ll love that.”

She paused, swallowing. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” His voice was extremely sincere.

This was the moment. She didn’t think it would take much persuading, they hadn’t touched each other in twenty-one days. “I wish you were here with me.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’m…I’m in my bed right now,” she curled the phone closer to her ear, as if it would bring her closer to him.

He paused, possibly catching on to what she was trying to get started. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Where…are you?”

“I’m in my bed.”

“I wish you were in _my_ bed.”

He breathed deeply, “Me too…”

“Maybe we can pretend you’re here. Next to me.”

“Okay.” He didn’t miss a beat. “What are you wearing?”

“One of your t-shirts.” She paused to let it sink in, hoping she was having an effect on him.

“What else?”

“Nothing.” She flushed when she heard his breathing grow heavier. “What would you do to me? If you were here.”

“I would kiss you. Down your neck. All the way down your body until I reached the end of your top…”

She breathed deeply. “Yeah?”

“And then…I would trail my hands up your body, moving the shirt out of the way so I could kiss you everywhere.” As he was speaking, she imagined him doing just that, following the same path with her own hands. “And then my hands…would touch you.”

“Where? Where would they touch me?”

“Your boobs. I would squeeze them, and kiss them… And then take one in my mouth…”

She gasped, grasping her own breast, imagining it was his hands and his mouth.

“I would bite them, just so I could hear that little laugh you do because you’re ticklish.”

Her heart fluttered as she felt the ache between her legs begin to grow. Again, her hands followed his instructions and she did her best imagining it was his mouth.

“I would work my way down your body again, taking bites as I go. And then…” she heard him pause to collect himself. She could hear that he was shuffling against his sheets. “And then I would kiss the skin at your hips. And your thighs. Teasing you before…”

She whimpered.

“Before I taste you with my mouth.”

“Jeff…” She heard him breathing heavily, somehow over the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest. “Then…then what would you do?”

“I would use my tongue on you. And listen to the sounds you’d make…”

Her hand made its way to her center, where she wanted it most. She cried out his name as she started working it against herself. At this point, it sounded like he was panting, like he was working himself up just as much as she was. She hoped he was.

“And then I would stop…” Her breath hitched, and she waited. “So I could be inside you.”

“Yes…Please…Jeff, I want you inside me…” Her fingers went deeper, and she moaned.

“I would go slow…and I would kiss your neck…”

When her whimpers turned into throaty moans, she knew she was close. And she could tell he was too because he talked less and just listened to her, until…

“And then I would go faster and deeper…until you came…and then I would…inside of you,” his voice hitched. “Annie…” she heard him groan.

In the next moment, she did just as he described, she felt herself tighten around her fingers and felt her orgasm crash in waves, saying his name over and over until they were both silent and breathing heavily.

He was the first to speak though and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “You good?”

She was flushed, and sweaty, and still a little delirious, but she was anything but regretful. “I’m really good,” she whispered.

He chuckled quietly over the phone. “That was…fuck. I miss you.”

“I miss you so much.” Even though she called with this plan in mind, she needed him to know it was more than that too. “Jeff, as much as I loved that…and would like to do it again soon… I miss spending time with you too.”

“Only seven more weeks, right?”

“Maybe…maybe you can visit me.”

He took a moment, and she was momentarily worried that she scared him off, which would be ridiculous after everything they just did. But he saved her, when he said, “I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

\--- _Post Season 6_ \---

 

He hadn’t heard from Annie after their phone call from earlier that day. He thought about calling her to check in, but she was probably sleeping by now. Or maybe she was out with friends because it was a Friday night after all. It was really late so he didn’t expect anyone to be at his door this time of night, but he pulled himself away from the TV when he heard knocking.

He thought it was the dean, needing to use the spare key he gave to him in case of “emergencies,” or it could have been Britta needing a place to crash after getting wasted at the bar down the street from his apartment. The last person he ever expected it to be was Annie, standing there wearing an oversized sweater and a backpack on her shoulders.

But there she was.

“Annie? What’s…what are you doing here?”

She looked at him with her wide eyes and shrugged, her fingers fidgeting with the backpack straps.

His heartbeat quickened, his nerves taking over. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded. He calmed slightly, and made the decision to move toward her. It had been four weeks since they’d seen each other.

She moved in at the same time, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. He knew something was up from the severity of her embrace, so he hugged her equally as tight, cradling the back of her head so she remained close.

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

His heart melted. It burst. It felt too large for his chest. Whatever it did, it made him pull her in closer, like he was never going to let go. When the need to look at her became too much, he pulled back only slightly so he could still hold her. “So you flew all the way from Washington just to see me?” He was smiling down at her with all the affection he’d ever felt.

She nodded, seeming a little overwhelmed at the spontaneity of the whole thing.

He put his forehead against hers. “I’m glad you did. I’ve missed you like crazy.”

Relieved, she finally grinned up at him and their lips met for a tender kiss. He pulled her inside his apartment where she spent the weekend until her Sunday night flight back to D.C.

 

* * *

 

 

\--- _Season 6_ \---

 

Honestly, the entire scene was utterly ridiculous and absurdly funny. The image of Jeff Winger sitting behind the counter of Shirley’s Sandwiches, working, in uniform! She couldn’t believe her eyes as she laughed into her hand from across the cafeteria.

She looked at him, slouching over his phone while the place was dead. They hadn’t really been having much luck with customers lately, especially since Frankie shut down the bar they orchestrated. It was the reason why Jeff was there in the first place. They all agreed to pitch in around the shop while Shirley was away, and they _sort of maybe kind of_ forced Jeff into helping. He cared about Shirley, but making him do extra work at Greendale was a hard bargain.

She approached him with a wide grin on her face and stood across from him at the counter. He noticed her presence and slowly looked up from his phone, sighing, assuming it was a customer. But when he saw that it was her, wearing an amused smile, he almost seemed startled.

“What?” It wasn’t menacing, just confused.

“I didn’t think you’d wear the uniform.”

He looked down at the unattractive brown polo clinging to his chest. “I thought I had to wear it!”

Annie laughed, “You do, but I didn’t think you actually would.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed himself, resigning himself to the situation. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

“You look so dorky.”

“Hey, I’ve seen you wearing this too.”

“But at least I make myself look presentable. You put it on over your other shirt!” She reached across the counter to right the crooked collar. “Did you throw this on without looking in a mirror?”

“Look, I’m just counting the minutes until I can go back to my office.”

Annie sighed good-naturedly, she couldn’t really be angry with him. “Thanks for helping out. I know Shirley would appreciate it.”

“I would hardly say I’m helping…No one’s bought anything.”

She looked at him pointedly. He always tried to undercut his kindness. “Either way. Thank you.”

He cleared his throat to fill the somewhat awkward silence that fell over them. “So…Wanna keep me company? I don’t know how many more times I can refresh my twitter feed before my head explodes.”

She grinned. “Only if you make me a sandwich.”

 

* * *

 

 

\---Post  _Season 6_ \---

 

“I have to leave for work in thirty minutes, so no funny business,” Annie warned as she stepped into Jeff’s hot shower.

Jeff snorted as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, his eyes closed as the water sprayed his face. “The last time we engaged in ‘funny business’ in the shower, I slipped on a bar of soap and almost broke my ankle.”

Annie chuckled at the memory as she squirted some shower gel into a washcloth. “That’s because you picked me up…Can you get my back?”

Jeff took the cloth from her and gently ran it over her back, “I didn’t hear you complaining.” He then ran it over her neck and shoulders, around to her front. Without him asking, she turned around and did the same for him. Across his abs, over his shoulders and down his back.

“And I gave you a nice massage afterwards to make you feel better.”

Jeff grinned down at her and they let the water rinse the soap off their bodies, “You did. Best massage I’ve ever had.”

She playful rolled her eyes as she poured some shampoo into her hands. Jeff, working on his own hair, snickered at the way her sudsy hair sat at the top of her head.

“What are you laughing at?”

“That’s a good look for you.”

“You look just as ridiculous!”

He laughed, amused at her tone. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, “I know, I know. What’s going on, why are you so tense right now?”

She sighed and relaxed into his arms. “I’m supposed to be hearing about that promotion today and I’m nervous.” She hugged him back and burrowed herself against his warm, wet form.

He scratched his fingers through her soapy hair. “Annie, you have nothing to be nervous about. You’re gonna get that promotion.”

“You don’t know that.”

He sighed, “No, I don’t. But I do know that what ever happens, you will be fine.”

She looked up at him under her lashes and pouted. He smirked and pecked her lips before pulling her back into the hug.

“Just relax. You’ve been running around all morning.”

She sighed gratefully and enjoyed the feel of the water running over their connected bodies.  

 

* * *

 

 

\--- _S2/Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking/Secret Dating AU_ \---

 

She found him pacing the hallway, just as Abed told her. She wondered why Abed made it a point to tell her what was going on with Jeff, but she decided to shelve that concern for another time. She needed to make sure he was okay. And from the looks of it, he was spiraling.

“Hey, hey…” She said gently as she approached him. He whipped his head in her direction and his expression said it all. No longer were his brows etched in anger, they were turned up in worry. She knew how much it was affecting him because he fell right into her arms. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

He clutched her to him, breathing her in. “I don’t know if I can do this, Annie.” He sounded out of breath. “I don’t know if I can see him.”

She scratched her hand through his hair. “Jeff, it’s okay. You don’t have to see him.”

“Yeah but…” He huffed out a hard breath against her neck. “If I don’t then I’m just a coward.”

She pulled away so she could look at him, to make sure he could understand what she was about to tell him. “You are not a coward,” she said adamantly with her hands squeezing his shoulders. “You don’t have anything to prove to him or anybody else.”

He glanced at the floor, saying softly, “I want him to know what he did was wrong.”

Her heart broke. She didn’t know much about Jeff’s relationship with his father, but she knew it affected him in ways he didn’t often talk about. She reached out and caressed his cheek, trying to coax him into looking at her. When he did, she saw the eyes of a boy with a broken heart.

“Come here, Jeff,” she whispered, and then gathered him close for another embrace.

After a moment of holding each other, he spoke again, this time into her shoulder. “Why would he do something like that?”

She held him closer and refused to let go.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it has taken me to update "Someday or Sooner", but I promise it will be updated *soon!*


	3. Chapter 3

 

\--- _Season 4_ \---

 

“Hey, I thought I saw you come out here,” Annie said as she hugged her arms around herself for warmth. She found Jeff standing on Shirley’s back porch, leaning against the railing and looking out into the dark.

“Oh, hey,” he turned to look at her briefly.

“What’s up? You okay?” She made her way beside him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…thinking.”

“About what?” She smiled hopefully at him, reading the fact that he didn’t really seem _fine_. He’d been quiet ever since he and Britta arrived at Shirley’s. He hadn’t said much about meeting his dad and she figured that it had something to do with his current mood.

He sighed and looked at her, not at all upset. Like he knew it was only a matter of time that she found him and checked up on him. “Today,” he said, pushing himself away from the railing and then back down.

“Are you happy you did it?”

He finally stood still before looking down at his hands that were still gripping the wood of the railing. “Yeah. I guess. At least now I know he’s still a prick.”

What he said confirmed what she already assumed, that his evening didn’t go over so well. She leaned in closer, “I’m sorry if today wasn’t what you wanted, Jeff.”

He shook his head, “I don’t know what I wanted.”

In that moment, she felt compelled to touch him in some way, to comfort him. She placed her hand over his and he didn’t flinch away.

In a low voice he said, “You know what the worst part is?”

“What?”

“He said he was proud of me. I waited my whole life to hear him say it.” He took a breath but still wouldn’t look at her. “And for a moment, I actually let myself believe it.”

She nodded, still holding onto his hand. She felt tears fill her eyes but she didn’t dare let them fall. “That’s okay,” she managed to get out, her voice just barely cracking.

“So stupid, right? Believing he meant it,” he laughed bitterly.

“No,” she said. “It’s not stupid at all.”

He looked down at her, smiling to hide the pain. She didn’t miss the fact that his eyes were shiny and rimmed red. “It was. I should have known better.”

“No,” she whispered. It was all she could say.

It was then that he turned his hand over so their fingers could slide together.

 

* * *

 

 

\--- _Season 3_ \---

 

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, sorry! I stopped in the library and checked out some books.” She sounded out of breath as she climbed into the passenger side of his Lexus. “Look! I’ve been on a Jane Austen kick recently,” she showed him the books proudly.

He tried to look at her and feign disinterest, but he couldn’t help but smirk because, _sigh_ , she was pretty adorable. “Annie. We’re on a very tight schedule. I made a brunch reservation at Adelene’s for ten o’clock and then we have to make it to our twelve-thirty movie.”

“I know, dummy. I’m not _that_ late, and I would have been done sooner if I wasn’t stopped by Garret and his mom in the library.”

Family day. The worst day of the year. Okay, well it wasn’t that terrible. Especially since Jeff and Annie promised each other that they would play hooky every year to get away from it all. Although Jeff finally came clean to his mother, there was no way in hell we would ever bring her to this place. And you know, it had nothing to do with the fact that Michelle Slater cruelly dumped him on this very same day two years ago. He was over it. Really. But for Annie on the other hand, the day still brought about a lot of negative emotions. Things weren’t better with her parents and she stopped hoping for the day her family would reach out to her.

He hated that he couldn’t fix it all for her. But he hoped spending the day like this would help.

“I still wish you agreed to see _The Lucky One_ with me,” Annie teased him as he pulled out of the Greendale parking lot.

“I’m not spending my afternoon watching you get heart eyes over Zac Efron.”

Annie laughed, “Oh, so you’d be jealous?”

“No, I would not be jealous. I am, however, into comedy movies, which is why we’re seeing _21 Jump Street_.”

“Fine,” Annie sighed. “I guess I’ll fawn over Channing Tatum instead.”

Jeff internally rolled his eyes but looked over at her and smirked. “You know, just because you’re cute doesn’t mean I won’t turn this car around and leave you stranded in that mall parking lot.”

She looked over at him and smiled, not at all offended because she knew he wouldn’t never. Instead, all she said was, “I’m glad we’re still doing this. I had a good time last year.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

\--- _Post Season 5_ \---

 

They all decided to go to Britta’s bar to unwind from the week. They, being the Core Four. It was what they started calling themselves after Troy left, Shirley moved, and Pierce…you know. In the present moment however, Abed was playing Asteroids in the far corner and Britta was stocking up the liquor supply from the back room. It was late and there were only a few others leisurely moving around the place.

Jeff was next to her at the bar, remaining quiet like he had for most of the night. She couldn’t blame him though, because she wasn’t really making conversation either. The only time she spoke was when Britta joined them between helping customers.

Things had been feeling weird with Jeff lately. Tense. It had been that way for a few months actually, but she didn’t have the energy in her to fix it. Not anymore. She was tired. So tired.

She was actually thinking about heading home when he surprisingly made the decision to speak after hours of radio silence.

“Annie,” he murmured. “I think you’re beautiful.”

He was slouched over, twirling the remaining liquid in his glass without even giving her a glance.

She was caught off guard by the proclamation, but they all spent the evening drinking and he hit the bottle a little harder than everyone else. “You’re drunk, Jeff,” was all she said.

“I’m not,” she glanced at her finally.

She sighed, blushing despite herself. That was one thing that would probably never change. No matter what went on between them, she’d always blush at his words. “Whatever you say,” she replied not looking at him.

“You don’t like me anymore.”

“What?” Now, she finally glanced at him, and he was staring at her with tired eyes and a lack of expression.

“You don’t like me. We don’t hang out. We don’t talk.”

“That’s not true…” For some reason, she felt the need to convince him otherwise.

“It is. I screwed it all up.”

“You…You didn’t, okay? I still like you.”

“I miss what we had.”

 _Me too_ , she thought. But she didn’t feel like doing this with him. Not now, not while he was drunk and wouldn’t remember any of it in the morning.

“I think you should get some sleep,” was all she said, staring down into her unfinished margarita.

He watched her for a long time. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

\--- _Season 6_ \---

 

For some unknown reason, the Dean thought it would be a good idea to have a bonfire right in the middle of campus. There wasn’t really anything to celebrate either, but apparently he felt as though it would keep the student morale up as midterms were approaching.

And of course, he got the Save Greendale Committee involved, so they ended up being the ones to organize it. Surprisingly, Frankie allowed the event to take place, most likely because it was less expensive than a dance, and it would keep the dean off her case for a while.

Annie was reluctant to jump on board at first, because she was thinking of a thousand and one ways the night could go wrong, but once she got into planning mode, she began to feel excited. They provided everyone with s’mores, hot chocolate (no alcohol, because alcohol and fire were a _bad_ combination), and music.

When the night finally arrived, she was proud of what the group put together and she found herself enjoying the night. Even Jeff, who normally rolled his eyes at such events, seemed to be enjoying himself. They stood towards the back of the crowd and let the rest of the students gather around the fire.

She glanced up at Jeff and her heart warmed at the faint smile etched on his face. Even the orange warm light reflecting against his features couldn’t mask the contentedness he seemed to be experiencing.

She smiled to herself. “This is really nice,” she said to him.

He nodded, hands in his pockets. “Yeah. It is.”

She hadn’t realized how much the temperature dropped since the evening started, so it only just hit her that she was actually getting kind of cold. The heat from the fire didn’t really reach to where they were standing, and she hadn’t thought to bring a coat.

Jeff noticed as she brought her arms up to hug herself, and what happened next was something she never expected.

“Here,” he began to shrug off his coat. “Take mine.”

A wave of déjà vu washed over her, and she was brought back to the moment three years ago when he offered her the same gesture, only this time, neither of them wore outrageous and ill-fitting wigs.

He held it out for her and let out a small laugh at her hesitation. Instead of refusing, she accepted and slipped her arms though the long and gaping sleeves. He helped right it on her shoulders and then patted them before stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him, snuggling into the fabric. It smelled like him and she was in heaven.

He nodded in response, grinning down at her obvious satisfaction. She waited for it to morph into worry, into the same expression of a crazy control freak who took care of his clothes more than himself.

She waited for the inevitable instructions: no eating, no drinking, no sweating, no bending at the elbows, wooden hangers only… She could hear his words so clearly in her mind and it would only be a matter of time before he took it back.

But he never did.

She didn’t know what it was that changed from three years ago, but she wasn’t complaining. Not one bit.

 

* * *

 

\--- _Post Season 6_ \---

 

They were spending an evening in after running errands all afternoon. Annie’s feet were in his lap as she texted him photos from Shirley’s visit this past weekend. They hadn’t been dating for that long yet, but they fell into a comfortable routine and most of the tentativeness and hesitation from their initial nerves were just about gone.

They were comfortable, functional, and in love. And Jeff was undeniably happy.

“Can I send some pics from your phone to mine? I don’t have the one you took of me and Shirley at the fondue restaurant.” Annie looked over at him with her wide, blue eyes. Even after all these years, they still had the same affect over him.

“Sure,” he handed his phone over without hesitation. It was so easy to be open with her, he no longer used the phone as a crutch. “Make it quick,” he teased. “I was just about to make a new addition to my closet.”

She playfully rolled her eyes, “Thank you.” She was quiet for a minute until… “Wait…Why…JEFF! You have me in your phone as _Debate/Make-out Partner_?!”

Oh crap. He did.

“Um…” There was no way to spin this one. “Here's the thing...”

“Jeff!” She immediately sat up and smacked him with the nearest pillow. “You jerk! How long has it been like this?”

He couldn’t help but laugh as she repeatedly hit him (one time square on the nose). “I don’t know…February of 2010?”

She gasped and dropped the pillow. “Six years?! Why would you do that!” She swatted at his shoulder again, this time with her hand.

He was still chuckling slightly, catching her attacking hands. “I don’t know, it had a nice ring to it,” he made no effort to hide is shit-eating grin.

Now Annie couldn’t help but let a laugh escape at his pure delight. But she was still minorly offended and punched his shoulder one last time. “I can’t believe we’ve known each other for six years and you don’t have my _name_ in your precious phone. And I’m your girlfriend, might I add!”

“Aww, Annie,” he tried so hard not to sound condescending. “Don’t feel bad. It has sentimental value!”

She squinted at him and looked down at his phone again. She then scrolled through his contacts and noticed that there were no other women listed with ridiculous and degrading nicknames. The only other women he seemed to have were Britta, Frankie, Shirley, and his mother. All of whom, had their given names.

She seemed relieved at this fact and put down the phone.

“Are you mad at me?” He toned down his smile, attempting to give _her_ pleading eyes.

“No. I’m not mad, you dummy.”

He smiled and pulled her against him until she was pressed against his chest. “You’re still my favorite person to debate _and_ make-out with, both of which happen fairly often.”

At that, her expression softened. He wasn’t wrong there.

He sighed, still smiling, “I’ll change it if you want me to.”

“No…I suppose you can leave it. Now that I know it’s out of love.”

“So much love,” he leaned in to kiss her.

They both smiled into the kiss and Annie only pulled away when a thought popped into her head. “Wait a second…If that was in February, what was it before that?”

He smirked, blushing. “ _Cute Brunette Study Group_.”

She seemed satisfied with his answer and then proceeded to prove her current contact name to be true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Season 3 drabble (Family Day) is a reference to my fic "The Cracks in My Heart." Let me know if you guys would be interested in an expanded version of a Family Day series. I may have some ideas. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write some angst, but I came up with fluff instead :)

_\---Season 5---_

 

“Jeff!”

He stopped mid-step in the middle of the hallway on his way to his office. He tried to channel his grin into something of disinterest before he turned around. He’d been back at this hell hole for a full six weeks, yet the sound of her voice was something he was still getting used to hearing again.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed it.

He turned around to find Annie standing in front of him with her arms crossed and her wide eyes staring him down. He looked at her with an eyebrow lifted and a smirk.

“You beckoned?”

She ignored him and went right into whatever it was that made her stop him in the middle of the crowded hallway. “Are you coming to the group’s Halloween party tonight?”

Oh. That.

“Here’s the thing—”

“No, here’s the thing,” she poked his bicep. “You are going to this party and you are going to have a good time and you are going to wear a costume.”

He looked down at her and squinted, “You’re getting really good at being formidable.”

She smiled at that, satisfied. “So I’ll see you there?”

“Annie,” he drawled. “Come on, I’ve already done my time here. Let me be one of those teachers that doesn’t give a rat’s ass about school spirit or holidays or anything for that matter.”

“Jeff, you’re the leader of the Save Greendale Committee. You have to participate!” When he wasn’t budging, she took out the big guns and looked at him with her wide glossy eyes. “Please? For me?”

Crap.

 _For her_.

He sighed, his shoulders slouching in defeat. “You’re not gonna cry again, are you?”

“Not if you come,” she smiled.

“Fine,” he groaned. “I will come to the party.” He shook his said when she let out a satisfied hum. “You know, this conversation is sounding eerily familiar.”

“I’ll put you down for two bags of ice and a sleeve of paper cups,” she winked as she patted his arm and walked away.

Despite himself, he actually laughed as he headed back to his office, making a note to dig around for his cowboy hat.

And later, when he showed up to the damn Halloween party in full costume, hat, boots, and blue shirt, the look on her face was priceless. Especially because this time he actually brought the ice and paper cups…

But nothing came close to the smile she gave him when he held out his and asked her to dance.

He started his day planning to spend his night at home drinking scotch, but somehow, he found himself spending his evening twirling a giddy Annie around the study room.

 

* * *

 

 

_\---Season 3/Curriculum Unavailable AU---_

 

“And action!”

Annie gasped, sitting up in bed and clutching the sheets to her chest. “Abed! What the hell are you doing?”

It wasn’t until she heard the sleepy groan behind her and felt the heavy arm slung over her waist that she realized that not only was Abed filming her while she was sleeping, but he was filming _her and Jeff_ while they were sleeping.

“Cut. We got it. But we need one more for safety.”

“Abed!”

Jeff, who was now fully awake sat up on his elbow and looked at Annie with bleary eyes. “What the hell is happening?” And then his eyes found Abed, who was intensely looking in the view finder of his camera. “Shit.”

Annie scrambled for her words, unsure how to address the fact that Jeff was sleeping in her bed, when their relationship had been kept under wraps from the rest of the study group for about two months. “Abed! It’s…it’s 4:30 in the morning and you’re in my bedroom!”

“I don’t think that’s the issue anymore, Annie.” Jeff whispered.

“Well I don’t know!” Annie protested.

Before Jeff could respond, Abed interjected. “I’ve known you guys have been dating for about six weeks now,” he said easily, as if it was the least important matter at hand. “Now Jeff, I need you to put your arm around her and—”

“You’ve known for six weeks?!” Jeff sputtered.

“Yeah. Neither of you have been very subtle. I caught Jeff sneaking into the bathroom in the middle of the night two weeks ago.”

Annie gave Jeff a pointed look while he rolled his eyes.

“And Annie, your excuses for where you’ve been at night are getting sloppy. You used ‘midnight study session’ three times in the past ten days.”

She gasped, offended, ignoring the pointed look Jeff was now giving _her_.

“Abed! This is an invasion of privacy and you promised to stop filming me without telling me beforehand!”

“But I’m not filming just you, I’m filming you and Jeff.”

Again, Annie gasped. “Abed!”

 “Alright look,” Jeff interjected, trying to keep their voices to a reasonable volume, especially with Troy sleeping in the blanket fort just outside. “This is clearly something Annie and I want to keep between ourselves for a little while longer. So, Abed, can you please promise not tell the group?”

Abed took a moment to process the information, but it wasn’t long before he agreed. “I promise not to say anything…” Jeff and Annie both sighed in relief. “If…you let me get five more takes.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and Annie groaned. “Fine,” she said, still very frustrated with Abed. She testily went back into her previous position, the one that had her sleeping soundly before she was awoken by her ridiculous roommate.

Jeff laid beside her, once again wrapping his arm around her.  “Told you we should have went to my place,” he whispered in her ear.

“Alright,” Abed said as he adjusted his camera. “Take seventeen!”

 

* * *

 

 

_\---Post Season 6---_

 

 “I’ll just be five minutes!” Annie said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her car door.

“I’ll be here,” Jeff responded as he pulled out his phone to browse through Twitter and perhaps play a quick game of Candy Crush.

He was waiting for her as she picked up her dress at the bridal boutique in downtown Denver. It wasn’t a wedding dress, but a bridesmaid dress that she’d be wearing to her cousin’s wedding that she was asked to be a part of in the next month.

Although Jeff and Annie had been in a relationship for almost two years at this point, they decided it would be best if they waited a little while longer before they said their _I do’s_. And yes, they _had_ talked about it, and the conversation didn’t have Jeff running for the hills or in a fit of nerves. Because yes, he got over some of his initial reservations about marriage and being in a committed relationship with Annie made him realize that he’d do anything to let the world know how much he loved her.

It was going to happen for them, but just not yet. He was worried all of this wedding talk would make things a little tense, but Annie never pushed him and she seemed to trust the fact that it was something he would want in the future.

Until then, he would enjoy their relationship just the way it was, because really, he’d never been happier. Even parked outside of a boutique in the busy city in the middle of summer.

However, after fifteen minutes of waiting, he began to get restless. He didn’t mind waiting for her, but he had no idea what was taking so long. The dress was supposedly ready for her, all she had to do was take it home.

It wasn’t until another fifteen minutes went by that he decided to go investigate, because what the hell? Where was she?

He got out of his car and made his way into the shop, hearing the bell attached to the door ring in the nearly empty place. He looked around and immediately spotted her.

Standing in front of a mirror wearing a full length, satin wedding dress that accentuated her petite and gorgeous figure.

“Annie?”

She gasped, her head turning in his direction, “Jeff!”

His legs completely stopped working and he was pretty sure he forgot how to form words because, _god damn_ she looked beautiful.

She immediately shuffled towards him, bunching the skirt of the dress in her hands so she wouldn’t trip over the fabric. “Jeff,” she said nervously, obviously worried about the way he would react to seeing his girlfriend trying on wedding dresses. “This isn’t what it looks like,” she began. “They needed someone to put on the dress while they made alterations and they asked me because I was the right size and there wasn’t anyone else and—”

She didn’t get to finish explaining because he silenced her with a kiss.

And it was probably the most tender kiss he’d ever given, because seeing her in that dress… seeing the way she smiled at herself in the mirror… It did something to him, and he had no way to express the affection he had for her in that moment.

When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed, recovering from the kiss. She finally opened them, a flush covering her cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured.

“You’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad?” He asked, pulling her gently by the hips.

“I just don’t want you to think…” she shrugged, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Hey,” he said gently. “This is gonna happen for us, okay?” They hadn’t explicitly talked about it in a while, but he needed her to know that it would be sooner rather than later. Especially after seeing her in that dress…

He had plans.

“Okay,” she smiled, relieved. “I’ll just go change,” she whispered as she pulled out of his arms. She sent him one last smile as she headed to the fitting room.

Oh yeah. Big plans.

 

* * *

 

 

_\---Season 3---_

 

Sometimes Annie needed a break. But that wasn’t something that occurred too often when not only was she attending school full time, but she also worked at the school bookstore during her off-days, attended study group every day, and spent her evenings making sure her roommates didn’t burn down her apartment on a regular basis.

She had no time for anything, especially with final exams coming up and final papers due in just a few weeks. She had no time for anything anymore! She couldn’t even remember the last time she read a book for fun! It was textbook after textbook and she was pretty sure she was prematurely getting carpal tunnel in her right hand from writing pages and pages of notes.

To make matters worse, Troy and Abed both came down with the flu in the past week, so she spent her nights taking care of them while also trying her hardest to avoid getting sick.

Soon enough though, Annie was reaching her breaking point and the slightest inconvenience was going to send her over the edge. Like her pen running out of ink… Oh god! Her pen just ran out of ink!

Annie was about to burst into tears when she saw Jeff enter the study room.

“Hey,” he said without looking up from his phone. But she knew the moment he did finally glance in her direction because he stopped in his tracks and asked, “Are you okay?”

He looked over at her with such concern. The fact that someone finally noticed she was going slightly crazy made her shoulders sag in relief, and she couldn’t help but run over and hug Jeff for all he was worth.

“Oh…kay?” He was utterly confused but he didn’t take much time reciprocating the hug as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed and squeezed him tighter, pressing her face against his chest until she was sure the fabric of his shirt would leave an imprint on her cheek.

“This isn’t weird or concerning at all…” She could hear the smirk in his voice but he made no move to untangle himself from her embrace.

“Good,” she mumbled just before giving him one more squeeze. When she finally pulled away, she let out a shaky breath and wiped at her eye.

“So I’ll ask again…you okay?”

“I’ve just been really stressed lately… With finals and work and Troy and Abed being sick and studying… and Shirley asked me to help her with Jordan’s birthday party! And…and my pen is out of ink!” She let it tumble out of her and somehow, he hung onto every word. “And you’re the only one who actually noticed, and I guess I kind of just…” she shrugged, feeling extremely embarrassed.

But for some reason, Jeff didn’t make fun of her or laugh at her anguish. He cracked a sympathetic smile and pulled her in for another hug.

Relief washed over her and she let out a soft, “Thank you” before he pulled away.

“Here,” he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. “I swiped these from the dean. This one’s for my old editor’s office from the Gazette.” He placed it in her hand. “The soundproof walls are great for napping,” he smirked.

She held the keys to her chest and smiled at him gratefully. She then gathered her things to head out after Jeff said he’d cover for her with the group.

“Take it easy, Annie.”

 

* * *

 

 

_\---Post Season 6---_

 

“Mmm,” he pulled away from her mouth. “I missed you.”

She sighed happily, moving her hands from his shoulders to his jaw where she stroked lovingly. “I missed you too,” she whispered. “I don’t have to go away again for a while.”

“Good,” he said. “This last conference was far too long,” he said between kisses.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She sighed in satisfaction as he moved inside her.

“Don’t be.” He kissed her neck, sucking the skin gently. “Makes moments like this better.”

Annie hummed and brought his lips back to her own. They’ve had sex countless times in multiple different ways, but there was always something about the times when they were skin on skin, moving slowly, and taking their time because nothing else really mattered.

He even learned to love the times when they were pressed close together on her tiny bed without much room to maneuver. And there was nothing that beat the look on her face whenever he hovered over her, or the sounds she made when he kissed just the right spots.

“Oh…Jeff,” she moaned.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed into her hair.

“Mm…Look at me, please, I want to look at you.”

He breathed heavily and smirked, pressing is forehead to hers and nudging their noses together. “I’m right here.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, as he moved faster. “Yes…Jeff…Yes!”

“Ffffuh…Ann..nie…”

And then the unexpected happened. Just as they fell over the edge together, there was a faint knock on the door before it burst open.

“Hey, Annie, mind if I borrow your hairdryer—OH MY GOD!”

“BRITTA!” Annie yelled, horrified, just as Jeff startled and lost his balance, falling on top of her.

“Shit…” he said, quietly.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Britta covered her eyes and immediately walked backwards out the door, slamming it closed in the process. “UH. SORRY?” She yelled through the door.

Thoroughly embarrassed and a shade of red he’d never seen, Annie sunk further into her sheets, her hands covering her mouth. “Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can’t believe that just happened…Oh god!”

“Hasn’t she ever heard of knocking?” He grumbled, hiding his face against her chest. He was pretty sure that even his face was flushed red.

Annie let out a nervous squeal. “I don’t think she knew you were here…she was in the shower. Oh. GOD.”

He sighed heavily, finally pulling himself back up on his forearms. “I don’t think she saw anything…I was covering you, so…”

Annie’s eyes were huge and filled with nervous dread.

“Hey,” he said gently, pushing hair out of her face. “It’s okay,” he laughed, beginning to find the humor in it. “This stuff…happens sometimes.”

“Jeff…” Annie drew out his name, still embarrassed. “She saw us having sex! That’s…that’s not supposed to happen! Our very close friend is not supposed to see us having sex!”

“Really, really mind-blowing sex…”

“Jeff!” She began to laugh, despite her flustered state. “Oh god…”

“Look, it’ll be okay. You’ll have one awkward breakfast in the morning and then you’ll both be over it and move on.”

Before she could respond, they heard Britta’s voice come through the door once again.

“Hey, Annie? I’m really sorry…” They could hear the clear discomfort in her voice.

“…It’s okay… We are too!” Annie yelled back over Jeff’s shoulder.

“Okay…” Britta said. “I’m gonna go stick my head in the freezer for a bit…talk to you later!”

Then Jeff and Annie both burst out into a fit of quiet laughter, both feeling the awkwardness officially dissipate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me in the comments! I'd be happy to write any requests you may have :)


End file.
